


Don't Shut Me Out

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angsr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Don’t shut me out.”





	Don't Shut Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Ennis doesn’t know what to do. It is a feeling he recognizes, and one that usually doesn’t fill with him with as much dread. He is a simple man, and he has learned to leave complex planning to others. Scheming isn’t for him, and he has no problem with that. He is good with his hands, not so much with his brain. He isn’t  _ dumb _ , he’s just , simple. 

Nothing about this is simple, though. Nothing about  _ Stiles _ is simple, and Ennis isn’t sure what to do.

“Don’t shut me out,” Ennis says, pleads, begs. He feels like he would do anything to make things go back to how they were.

Because Stiles is… Stiles is  _ everything _ . Smart, and funny, and beautiful and Ennis wants him as his fucking  _ mate _ , was going to ask, even if it’s only been a few months —because Ennis is a simple man, and he knows, he  _ knows _ he wants to spend the rest of his life with Stiles. And now that may not happen, probably won’t happen, if the way Stiles is angrily muttering to himself is anything to go by. 

He doesn’t know how to explain, either. He didn’t lie, not once, but he doesn’t think Stiles is going to believe that. Stiles likes to plan things, and he’s smart, smarter than Ennis. Stiles is going to think that Ennis  _ planned _ this, and Ennis has no idea how to convince him otherwise.

“I didn’t know,” Ennis says, honest. He can’t be anything but. “I never knew.”

“How do you even  _ think _ I would believe that?” Stiles shouts. They’re in Ennis’ apartment, because Stiles is young, still —too young, but Ennis hadn’t been able to bring himself to care—and that’s where they spend a lot of their time together.

“Deucalion doesn’t tell me these things,” Ennis tells him. Deucalion doesn’t think he is smart enough, thinks that telling Ennis his plans is a waste of time, and often uses Ennis for nothing further than fighting.

It stings, but he is used to it. 

“I don’t know  if you’re honestly so  _ stupid _ , but I do-,” Stiles begins in a shout, though his voice dies out —probably when Ennis’ face falls. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean that.”

Stiles takes a step forward and when Ennis doesn’t move back, he takes another. The word hurts—it hurt when it was hurled at him by his parents as he grew up, by schoolmates who called him it in jest, every time someone has talked down to his as if they knew he wouldn’t understand them—and it hurts now, because he loves Stiles, and Stiles has never once treated him like he’s dumb.

He’s pretty sure Stiles didn’t mean it, that he said it just to hurt—Stiles can be mean and vicious, Ennis has seen it and hopes to never see it directed at him—and is sure Stiles doesn’t believe it, already regrets it, if the way he is stepping into Ennis’ space and cupping his face is anything to go by.

“Tell me you didn’t know,” there are tears in Stiles’ eyes, and his voice is wobbling. Ennis thinks, hopes, that maybe Stiles feels as much for Ennis as Ennis does him.

“I didn’t know, pretty boy,” Ennis says the endearment naturally. He had started using it in an attempt to improved Stiles’ self-confidence, and it had worked. Now, he just likes how it rolls of his tongue, and he likes how it makes Stiles laugh. 

“Okay,” Stiles tells him before he kisses him, and Ennis lets himself get lost in it for long moments. Then, he grabs Stiles around the waist and lifts him into the air, spinning them around and around just to hear Stiles laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so fun! I really want to write more Stennis, and I have some plans to write a longer fic for a friend!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
